black bleach note
by Flame Heartnet
Summary: Summary: I always wondered what it would be like if black cat, bleach and death note where one anime. This is what I think it would be like. Pairings BB X OC, TH X OC, US X OC
1. chapter1

Lights dad: Soichiro **Black bleach note**

Summary: I always wondered what it would be like if black cat, bleach and death note where one anime. This is what I think it would be like. Pairings BB X OC, TH X OC, US X OC

Me: disclaimer I don't own bleach, black cat or death note.

Millie: if she did beyond birthday would be in death note.

Kayley: And Aizen would be dead by now.

Me: And train would have killed creed. :D

Chapter 1: sweepers

L sat in front of a monitor that showed the Yagami household. He was curiously watching Light Yagami, who was currently studying. The microphones picked up on the door bell ringing. He looked at the monitor that showed the front door where Sachiko, Lights mum, was answering the door. The door opened and there stood a man in a white tuxedo. "Oh what a surprise, it's been a while Sven" Sachiko smiled. Sven smiled "yea it has, Sachiko" he removed his hat revealing his light green hair (at least it looks like that to me). "I was wondering Sachiko" Sven began "could me and my two friends stay here for a while". Sachiko smiled "having money problems again, well your welcome to stay if you please" Sven nodded and walked to the side revealing a young blond haired girl, and a brown spiky haired man. The girl ran to Sven's side "this is Eve, she's like my daughter, and that's Train, he helps out a lot on my jobs as a sweeper" as Sven said this train walked in and closed the door.

Back at the investigation L had watched the whole thing. The same question ran thought his mind, how did this Sven person know the Yagami family. As he thought the chief of the tack force came in "sorry I'm late Reuzaki". L spoke without taking his eyes of the screens "its fine Mr. Yagami". Soichiro Yagami walked over to where L was sitting and glanced at the monitor to see Sven, Eve and Train. L turned to face Soichiro "what do you know about Sven" he asked pointing at Sven on the screen. Soichiro turned to face L "he's my wife's brother, Light and Sayu's uncle" L nodded "what about the other two. Eve and Train". Soichiro sighed "I promised my wife I wouldn't say any thing about theses two


	2. chapter2

Disclaimer: I don't own death note, black cat or bleach, I just own my OC

Shinigami

"NO WAY" shouted Ichigo, slamming his fist on the table "you know I hate cousin Light". His dad glared at him "everything's set, and I already bought the tickets". Ichigo glared back at his dad "so send my ticket back, because I'm not going" Ichigo sat down in his chair and pouted, he knew he wasn't getting out of it but it was worth a try. His dad sighed and pulled a ticket out of his pocket "look, I bought an extra ticket so you could bring a friend, that way you won't have to put up with Light all the time" Ichigo stopped pouting "I can take anyone?" his dad nodded "Karin and Yuzu get along with Sayu, so it only there's someone there for you to talk to" Ichigo got up and sighed "okay when are we going"

"Tonight, I know its short notice, but ask them to come as soon as they have packed" Ichigo nodded and walked out of the front door

Ichigo walked down the street thinking about who to take with him, and then he saw Flame. Ichigo hade met Flame while she was taking down a criminal for a large bounty. She was a sweeper, and like all sweepers she carried a weapon around with her .her weapon was a giant hatchet covered in blood stains. The hatchet was in a case covered in stitches from repairs. He ran towards her "hay, Flame" he called trying to get her attention. Flame turned round and smiled "oh, hi Ichigo" she greeted "what can I do for you" Ichigo sighed "I wanted to ask you if you want to go to my cousins house with me and my family tonight" flame giggled "a little short note, but okay as long as I can bring Rodger my cat" Ichigo sighed in relief "your a life saver now I don't have to talk to my cousin"

Later that night Flame arrived at the Kurosaki household with a shoulder bag and her cat. They all piled into the car and set off for the airport. The next day after the flight, they arrived at there hotel "wow, I've never been to a hotel like this before" gasped Flame. Ichigo threw his suitcase on his bed "we're going straight to my cousins so we have to meet dad in the lobby" he looked at Rodger "and bring the cat, I'm sure Sayu will love him"


	3. authers note

**This is to say sorry for not updating this story. I sought of lost my note pad that had all my ideas for this story, I've found it now and I'm working on the next chapter now, if I'm lucky I can get two chapters done at once. once again i'm sorry for being a cluts and loseing my note pad.**


End file.
